bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia Soltraz
Appearance Julia has long purple hair and light skin complexion. She usually wears white clothing and attempts to keep as clean as possible. She is around 18 years of age and she stands around 5' 9". The owns a quincy cross which she keeps on her left wrist indicating she is right handed. Personality Julia is a pacifist and doesn't like to fight. She wants to become stronger but tries to do so in ways that wont bring harm to people or creatures. She dislikes it when people do bring harm to others and can't stand it when people bully others. She hates how the powers of quincy as it doesn't purify hollows after killing them, this has lead her to avoid fighting as she realizes her powers will ultimately destroy a soul if she were to fight. She doesn't like others killing hollows but has learnt to accept that she cannot change how people view hollows. She respects all life equally not caring much about the origin or ideals of the person or creature. History Julia grew up in a family of Quincy. She first found out that she was a quincy when she was 12 years old. She had not been able to sleep one night and saw her parents outside with these weird lights flashing around the back yard. As she went to investigate she found her parents lying dead on the ground and blood splattered all over the floor. She ran over to her parents to see if they were alright shaking their dead bodies trying to get them to wake up. The next day the police had shown up and she was sent off to her grandparents house. It was here that Julia would learn about the powers that she had been cursed with. It wasn't long after arriving that her grandparents started referring to her as a quincy. They stated that she would have to learn how to use her own powers and carry on the powers to future generations. They gave her a quincy cross and began her training at her young age. The sooner she learnt to control her power the better. It didn't take her long to learn to summon the bow from her cross and in about a years time she had started to become quite good at target practice. She enjoyed training her powers and learnt many cool things, such as how to use ginto. She though most of what she did to be more like magic tricks than something she had been taught in order to fight and kill hollows. After a few years of the regular training they decided to introduce her to hollows. They grabbed a small tablet and upon crushing it Julia saw things opening in the air and some creatures coming out. She thought this was another really cool magic trick but before long her grandparents began to shoot arrows into the air killing hundreds of hollows that were appearing. Julia didn't like this, why would they kill these creatures, even from where she was she could hear the screams of the hollows as they were destroyed by her grandparents. She covered her ears and began to run home. She couldn't stand the painful screams the hollows let out as they died. Later on her grandparents returned, they tried to explain to her that they were doing the right thing by destroying the hollows but she couldn't accept it. Her grandparents began to think that she was ungrateful for the power they had helped her achieve and they became much more strict over the next few years. They tried to make her believe hollows were evil creatures that needed to be destroyed and eventually they had forced her to fight one alone after all her objections to them being evil. Her grandparents had contained a hollow with their own ginto moves and lead it to their home where they would force Julia to fight it. Refusing at first she was attacked by the hollow sending a light slash across her stomach. Scared she brought out her bow and shot an arrow toward the hollows mask. As the arrow made contact it just disappeared. Her grandparents accused her of disabling the arrow on purpose to get out of the fight even though her arrows would never do any damage to the hollow no matter how many she shot. The fight continued for quite some time before her grandparents destroyed it themselves. She spent one more year living in hell with her grandparents. They were angry that she wouldn't kill any hollow and made her life hell in an attempt to get her to actually kill one. She left her grandparents house as soon as she turned 18 and left. She saved up for a plane ticket to japan and decided to live there. She learnt about her healing arrows in japan when she had accidentally shot a bird with her arrows when target practicing. She went to look at the bird and saw it to be in well health but had blood on the ground. It was then she realized that her arrows only healed and couldn't harm creatures. Spirit Weapon Her spirit weapon is a simple bow that she forms from her quincy cross witch is worn on her left wrist. The bow is a light blue colour with light blue arrows. The arrows that are shot from her bow heal the target they hit. Abilities Healing arrows healing/passive Sei/Rei based very low cost (as its her basic attacks) mid-long range Julia’s arrows that she forms out of reiatsu cannot harm any enemy hit, instead they only heal wounds of the person struck. For larger wounds more arrows will need to be used to heal the wound. She cannot activate or deactivate this ability. Hailstorm of health Healing Sei/Rei based High cost 5 meter radius ring Julia fires her healing arrows into the air at extreme speeds causing the arrows to rain down and strike anything in the area. This can only be used outside and can slowly heal a large group of people if there is no time to tend to them individually. This ability is very inefficient in combat as enemies will also be healed by the arrows that rain down. Ginto Mauer moderate cost close to medium range 8 sei “Erect yourself to protect from harm, Mauer” Upon throwing a ginto tube in front of yourself the tube explodes into a wall thats big enough to protect the user from attacks. If the user has 5 more sei than the user of the technique the shield is broken. Stats Category:Quincy Category:Xcution